


Time Shift

by BE_Lily



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_Lily/pseuds/BE_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One late night a mysterious door leads to an adventure and to James May, but is it real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I'm not a writer so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy it.

It's late at night, the rain is pouring down and I'm about to miss the last train home. _'I must hurry up'_ , I thought, while running towards the Bristol train station gate, as I get closer I can see that the gate is closed and I can just make out the silhouette of the security guard in the distance and I cry out "Hey, wait, please, you got to let me in, please" my voice trails off as I realize that he can't hear me.

The rain keeps washing over me so I decide to look for cover, a place where I could catch my breath and call for a taxi to take me to a local motel that hopefully would have a spare room for the night. I start walking bristly along the train station wall, which is cover with ferns and foliage, a couple of minutes later I can see what seems to be an exit sign lit in bright red hanging from a small roof, I ran over as fast as I can, by now I'm shivering cold and quite desperate to be out of the rain.

As I get to the exit sign and take cover I breathe a sigh of relief and lean against the door, when it props open and I stumble backwards, "What the hell?" comes straight out of my mouth as I catch myself from properly hitting the floor. I look around and see a long dark corridor and a light spilling out of an open door at the end of it. It seem pretty weird and I'm quite apprehensive but I decide to see if there's anyone there, I start to walk slowly, as I go along I can hear a bit of a raucous, _'This is weird',_ I think to myself, _'It sounds like cars going by, and the light, it's like daylight!'._

My eyes open wide as I look through the door, it is daylight, and it's a road exactly like the one I just ran on to get to the train station, but there's something off about it, more than you'd expect, the cars going by seem old. I look to my sides in the dark corridor and then stare in disbelief through the door. I'm in such a bad state of mind that all I could think is _'Yeah, why not?',_ so I stepped out.

It seemed to be midday and the skies were clear. I took out my cell phone from my backpack to see what time it said it is, but it was dead. The curiosity got the better of me, and instead of turning around and going right back to where I came from, I started to walk down the street, when a woman past by me I asked her for the time, she gave me a funny look, as i was still soaking wet, and said it's 1 pm, I didn't dare to ask her what day it was or more nerve wracking what year it was, because it definitely wasn't 2015.

I've started to walk around until I saw a small corner shop and went in, right away I've noticed the calendar behind the old man standing behind the desk, it said 1987 in big blue digits, I stood gob smacked for what seemed like hours but more likely was a few seconds, the old man looked at me and asked "Are you alright love?" I shook my head and said "I'm fine, just a bit lost and cold", I don't know why I told him that, I guess he seemed nice enough, "is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, "well, I don't have a lot of money, do you know where there's a cheap motel around?, I just wanted to be in a privet place where I can sort everything out. "I'm sorry dear, but the only cheap motel is more than several miles away, you can't walk that far, not in your state…Oh I know my grandson is close by, I'll ask him to give you a lift.", a bit nervous I said " Oh no, please don't trouble anyone, I'm really fine…" clearly I was not fine, because although it was a clear day it was still quite cold and I was visibly shaking. Before I had the chance to say another word, the old man was on the phone talking to his grandson "James, son, could you do me a favor? I need you to drive down to the shop to give a friend of mine a lift down town. Great, thank you son… oh and bring a big towel" as he hung up the old rotary phone he smiled at me and said "Don't worry he'll be here soon, in the meantime would you like some crisps?", I smiled at him "Thank you so much sir, you've no idea what it means to me, and I don't even know your name", "Daniel, love, just Daniel."

I sat in his store for about 10 minutes, eating crisps and trying to not be in the way of the other costumers, when I saw a young man stepping in to the shop, he immediately approached Daniel "Haya granddad, are you alright?", "Oh yes, yes I'm fine." He signaled me to come over and said "love, this is my grandson James" I shook his hand and introduced myself, he said a simple "Hello". He seemed familiar and very handsome in a geeky kind of way; he has bright blue eyes and short brown hair, he's also very tall and broad shouldered. "Did you bring the towel?" Daniel asked him, "Oh yeah it's in the car, I'll go get it" and James was out the door, he returned a moment later with a big towel in his hands, "I assume this is for you" he said as he handed me the towel, I smiled and thanked him before wrapping the towel around myself. "Well, off you go then" Daniel said while putting his hands on both of our shoulders, I turned around, thanked him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. James and I stepped out of the shop towards James' car.

As we reached his car, James opened the door for me, _'May'_ it suddenly hit me like a lightning on a clear day, seeing him next to his car must have jolted something in my mind, _'this is James May, Top gear's James May'_ , the man I have fantasized about for years, the man who was always too old for me, but now he's not. This day was getting weirder by the minute. "So… where to?" he asked as I was staring at him, probably making him a bit nervous, "to the cheapest motel, please" I said as I sat down, still wrapped in the towel, "your grandfather said there's one a few miles away" I continued after he took his seat. My mind was buzzing with excitement, I couldn't believe that it was actually James I was sitting next to, he looked so sweet and his baby blue eyes got me all flustered, I wanted to tell him how much I love him and Top gear but knew that it would terrify him, so I kept quiet and just smiled at him shyly.

"That would be the Starlight Motel down town" James explained and drove off, I noticed he was looking at me kind of funny from the corner of his eye, I had to break the tension "Is this a mark 1 Vauxhall cavalier?" I asked, "Yeah it is, are you interested in cars?" he looked surprised. To be honest I know the square root of jack shit about cars, but I do remember seeing an interview where he said his dad bought him a blue mark 1 Vauxhall cavalier, and since this was a blue car I made an educated guess that this car is it. "No, not really, I just thought of getting one myself" I lied through my teeth, "Oh…" he said and took a good look at me "Can I ask what happened to you?... I mean if that's alright…" I was stumped "It's a long story, but the gist of it is that I got a bit lost and wet" I chuckled to lighten the mood, "Right, well I can see that your soaking wet, don’t you have a change of clothes in your backpack?", "No" I said embarrassed "I wasn't planning of staying overnight, so I didn't bring any". I could almost hear him thinking when he suddenly seemed resolved and he turned the blinker on, "I'll take you to mine, get you something that you could wear while you dry off", in my head I was fangirling so much thinking _'OMG, OMG, OMG, I'm going to his house to change to his clothes'_ , but on the surface I tried to seem unphased "Oh no, there's no need for that, I mean… I… I don't want to bother anymore than I already have", "It's no bother, I live pretty close by, it will only take a couple of minutes" and he gave me a smile. I returned a smile, ducked my head and spent the next few minutes staring out of the window until we reached his house.

We pulled out next to a small house, it had dark red roof shingles and it seemed fairly old but not decrepit. James got out of the car and before I had the chance to do it myself, James opened my door and reached out his hand for me, I took his hand, feeling the blush spreading on my cheeks. "Your house is lovely" I said, "Thanks, but it's not really my house, it's my granddads, I've been staying with him since my grandmother passed away last year" he explained. He motioned me to follow him up the stairs and into the first room on the right, it looks orderly and nice, my gaze was fixed to the poster on the wall, a beautiful Lamborghini countach, I laughed to myself wanting to tell him to never actually drive it because it will ruin the dream, remembering how much he hated driving it on the show, but once again I had to keep it to myself.  It was odd to be in a grown man's bedroom and not have a laptop or cell phone in sight, I had to remind myself that this is not my world, I was still baffled by this, not my world; what a strange concept, and that I have to be alert and avoid saying something too futuristic, as far as the people around me are concerned.

He pulls out of the closet a pair of black sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt, "Is that ok?" he ask "I don't have anything in your size" he laughs, that makes sense since he's 6' feet tall and I'm barely 5' feet tall. "That would be great" I say and he hands me the clothes, "I'll give you some privacy" he said as he stepped out, leaving me in his bedroom alone. 

I was now alone for the first time since walking through the door back at the train station, and on top of that I'm in James' bedroom, _'How did I get here?'_ I thought as I looked around the room, I didn't want him to start wondering why it's taking me so long, so I changed quickly and went down the stairs. He laughed as soon as he saw me, granted, I did look a bit shabby with the over sized clothes, "What?" I said with pretend offence, "Nothing, you look great. I've put the kettle on, you should have some tea, you know… have something warm in you" he said, and all I could think about was _'I'd rather have you in me'_ but instead I smiled and said "Thank you, that would be nice". We drank our tea and chit-chat about him, he told me that he was born in Bristol but the family moved to South Yorkshire when he was young and how he loved coming back to visit his grandparents. We finished drinking and set on our way to the motel.

In the car we continued talking, "So what brought to Bristol?" he asked, I couldn't tell him the truth that I was there for an IT conference, so I lied "Just went on a day trip that got a bit wrong at the end" I looked at him and continued "But I do think it's getting much better", he looked at me briefly before setting his eyes back on the road. "Couldn't you call your boyfriend to pick you up?", I found it charming that he was so bad at flirting, and said that I don’t have a boyfriend, "Oh" he said while looking straight ahead, the corners of his lips turning ever so faintly upwards. In that moment all I wanted was to straddle him and kiss him deeply, passionately, and to run my fingers through his hair, I felt my face hitting up and I looked out the window so he wouldn't see me blush. "And you? What do you do?" I asked, to take my mind away from the lustful images running around my mind, "Well, actually I'm between jobs at the moment, I have a music degree but that's not what I want to do", I wanted to tell him not to worry, that he's going to have the best job in the world, he just have to wait another 16 years. "I'm sure you'll find the right job for you, who knows what it might be". A few minutes later we arrive at the motel.

The sun has set and darkness took its place as we stepped out of the car and walk in to the motel lobby, I ask the woman at the desk for a room, she hands me a key with 208 engraved on it, I turn to James "Come with me I'll give you your clothes back" and I start walking, not giving him a chance to decline, and as planed he follows me to my room. I've decided that if I want to spend the night with him I will have to take matters in to my hands. We reach the room, I open the door, surprisingly it's a very nice room, the walls are cream color and the bed is queen size with blue sheets on a wood frame. I walked in, dropped my backpack to the floor and sat on the bed. I motioned James to come and sit to my right, as he did so, I placed my hand over his, "Thank you for everything you did for me, James" I said and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, he stared at me wordlessly with intent, but he turned his head "Ahm, it's my pleasure…eh I mean it was nothing, I… I didn't do much" he fumbled over his words, I knew that I don't have long and that he would not be the one to take this to next level. "I'll pop to the shower to change and give you your clothes back", and before a moment passed, I was in the shower taking my clothes off. Suddenly I hear him speak "I've brought some tea from mine, you want me to put the kettle on?", "Sure" I say as I fold his clothes and hold them in one hand, I open the door wearing nothing but my bra and panties, "I would love something warm in me", he's sitting on the bed, his eyes transfixed on me, he stands up slowly and walks towards me, fire in his eyes, I drop the clothes to the ground as his hands caress my cheeks, he dips in and ghost his lips over mine for a moment, and as all shyness washes away from his body, our lips touch. He started slowly with small teasing kisses that became deeper and hotter with every passing second, then he pinned me to the wall, his hands gliding down my body to rest at my waist, I have one hand at the back of his neck, the other on his chest, his hands continue their travel down to my hips and don't stop until they reach my ass, he gives a squeeze that sends a chill up my spine, he breaks the kiss, lowers down and lifts me up, I'm wrapped around his waist, as he lays me on the bed he takes his shirt off revealing a pale and toned body. He's on top of me, with one hand grabbing my hair tilting my head backwards, the other traces a line down my neck that he follows with kisses, he remove my bra one strap at a time before unhooking it and caressing and kissing my breasts eagerly, he goes up for another long hot kiss, as I start to unbutton his jeans, I shove his pants down and grab his small rounded ass. He toes his shoes and removes his jeans swiftly, as he gets on top of me and begins to move I could already feel his cock urgently being pressed against me, a few moments later he stops and reach for the condom in his wallet, I take this moment to remove my panties, he copies me and removes his boxers, I was glad to see that he's as big as I always thought he is, he put on the condom and stated to rub my entrance, I was wet enough by this time, so he filled me up, he stated slow, just as with the kisses, before upping the pace, going in and out in a mesmerizing rhythm as I swayed and bucked under his skillful body, his hands roaming every inch in body, our lips, red and bruised, locked in a fiery kiss, I break the kiss to breath and moan as we both come undone. We lay together in a sweaty hip of exhausted and spent limbs.

As our breathing slowed back to normal, we kissed and spooned, shortly after I heard a low snoring sound, _'It's not as bad as I remember from Top Gear, I guess it got worst with age'_ , I thought as I fell asleep.

I woke up to find James gone, the clothes he gave me were on the bed, right then the door open, "Morning, I found some apple juice and croissants, I thought you might want some" a huge smile spread on my face, I nodded and waved at him to get closer, he set the tray of goods on a nearby table and climbed in bed, we kissed and made out for a few glorious minutes before consuming the much desired goods. "I'm going for a quick shower" I said before stealing another kiss and getting a firm squeeze on my bare ass. 10 minutes later I stepped out in my, now dry, clothes to find him slouching on the floor next to the bed, "What are you doing down there?", "Em… I'm carving our initials" he said with a smirk, I sat next to him as he was finishing, it looked beautiful, but then again this is James May, he always does everything properly. I looked in his eyes and still couldn't believe where I am and who I'm with. "What now?" he asked, I knew that I have to go back through the mysterious door, I still wasn't sure if I'm in an alternate universe or if I'm hallucinating, if this was an intricate hallucination I didn't want to wake up without saying goodbye to James, and even worse, if this is a parallel universe, I don't know how I already changed the future and what will happen in a few months, where half way across the world, I'm due to be born.

"I think I should go home, I really don't want to, but I think it's time", we got off of the floor and headed to the car. The sky were gray and grim, on the way to the train I prayed for traffic, anything that will give me a bit more time, another chance for a slow stolen kiss. The rain started falling heavy as we got closer to the station, a few minutes later we pulled over by the gate, ever the gentleman, James opened my door and helped me out. We rushed to the gate, getting drenched in the process, "I can wait with you till you board the train" he gave a sad smile, "No, I can't handle long goodbyes". "I wish you could stay" he said as he held me tight, "Me too, but I can't" the words came out barely audible. We hugged and kissed for the last time, then I walk into the station, but only a few steps in I stopped, turned around and watched him get into his car and drive away, I knew at that moment that I will never see him again, not like this anyways.

After James drove off I walked out of the station looking for that special door that would bring me back to reality, my reality, or maybe my sanity, I really didn't know. Here it is, right in front of me, I took a deep breath, looked around me for the very last time, and pushed the door open, inside it was dark, I said goodbye in my head and stepped into the darkness. The door shuts behind me but I can still hear the sound of the pouring rain, I start to walk along the corridor to where I first came in, I pull the door open and see a dark night with the rain washing heavily on the empty road, I step outside, wondering if I got back home or have I reached another alternate universe. I take my cell phone out of my backpack _'It works, maybe I am home'_ , I think and call for a taxi. When the taxi arrives I know exactly where I want to go "To the Starlight Motel, please". When I get to the motel I ask for room 208, luckily it's available, I open the door, the walls are still cream color and the sheets are blue, but the wooden bed frame is white, _'Have they changed the bed or is it paint?'_ I ponder in my head, on a closer look it's clearly paint, I slowly head to the spot where James and I sat on the floor, fearing that I would find nothing, fearing that it was just my mind playing tricks on my heart. One deep breath and I take a look, "It's here" I sigh softly, I caress the carving of our initials on the wood and smile, "I miss you, James".


End file.
